gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Crime and Punishment
|location = Perestroika, Hove Beach, Broker |todo= Find a cop car. Find and pull over the vans before they reach their destinations. Pull over the van. Stay close to the van to make it pull over. Park up and approach the driver's window. Find and pull over the vans before they reach their destinations. Pull over the van. Park up and approach the driver's window. Find and pull over the van before it reaches its destination. Steal the van. Drive to the lockup. |fail = Wasted Busted Vans aren’t pulled over in time Van drivers spooked Vans destroyed |reward = $200 |unlocks = Do You Have Protection? Most Wanted Vigilante |unlockedby = Uncle Vlad }} Crime and Punishment is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, where Niko and Roman are interrogated for the murder of Vladimir Glebov. Description Roman is scared because Niko killed Vlad, and tells Niko during a frantic phone call to meet him on Tulsa Street. Niko arrives to find Roman hiding inside a dumpster, who tells him that they are being followed because Niko killed Vlad. Niko dismisses Roman and says that all they care about is making money. A man appears from behind Niko and knocks him out with the butt of an AK-47 rifle, while ordering Roman out of the dumpster. When Niko regains consciousness, he wakes up tied to a chair in the basement of Mikhail Faustin's house. He sees Dimitri Rascalov with the man who knocked him out. Niko is smacked by Dimitri and told to wake up. Roman is tied up and gagged because he wouldn't stop screaming. Dimitri says that Andrei shouldn't have brought them here. Niko is being interrogated by Andrei, asking him who he works for. He says for his cousin, Roman. However, Andrei says that isn't good enough and resorts to threatening to cutting off his arm with a tiny hacksaw if he doesn't speak. Niko gives a cheeky remark, to which Andrei responds by hitting him in the temple with the tip of the saw and slapping him with it for laughing. Soon, Faustin enters the basement with a pistol, angrily telling them to "Shut the fuck up" because of the noise and that his wife is watching television. He asks what Andrei is doing. Andrei hesitantly says that he's finding out who he is. Faustin asks who he is and he responds that he's Roman's cousin. Faustin isn't happy with such little information yet so much noise. He asks Dimitri where he found him, and he states that he was a friend of his sergeant in Vladivostok. Faustin calls him an imbecile. He seems to not care about Vlad’s death and agrees with Niko that Vlad was a nobody, and that he only keeps him around because he sleeps with Vlad's sister. Mikhail then shoots Andrei in the head for apparently looking at him disrespectfully, but spares Niko on the condition that he starts working for him. Niko’s first task is to steal a van full of television sets so he can make a sale. Once the gag is removed, Roman starts screaming for help so Mikhail shoots him in the stomach to quieten him down. Dimitri unties Niko and tells him to steal a police car. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: * Find a cop car. * Find and pull over the vans before they reach their destinations. * Stay close to the van to make it pull over. * Park up and approach the driver's window. * Steal the van. * Drive to the lockup. Walkthrough The player needs to find a police car, one will always appear just up the road, just make sure to wait for the police officer to go away, so the player can steal the car without receiving a wanted level. Niko will call Dimitri once he's inside the car and Dimitri informs Niko that the van is driving around South Broker but doesn't know where exactly it is. Niko is forced to pull over three random vans and ask the driver if they have any TVs. The target van is spontaneous, so the player can never be sure which one of the three is the right one. Once Niko finally finds the van that is carrying the TVs, one of the occupants will pull out a pistol and shoot at him. Make sure to kill the goon before stealing the van. Drive the van to the lockup on Dukes Drive in East Island City to complete the mission. After the Mission There is a $200 monetary reward for this mission. The mission Do You Have Protection? and the side missions Most Wanted and Vigilante are unlocked. Roman calls Niko to tell him that he is stitched up and asks Niko if he could pick up some adult diapers. Transcript Video Walkthrough Gallery CrimeandPunishment-GTA41.JPG|Niko finds Roman in the Dumpster. CrimeandPunishment-GTA42.JPG|Niko, Faustin and Andrei. GTAIV 2010-10-25 02-19-39-51.jpg|Roman gets shot in the stomach GTAIV 2010-10-25 02-21-48-90.jpg|Faustin loses his temper and shoots Andrei in the head. CrimeandPunishment-GTA43.jpg|Niko Finds the TVs. Trivia * The events of The Lost and Damned begin during this mission. * Even though the cop who gets out of the police cruiser at the end of the street runs as if he is responding to a crime, when he gets to the backyard of the house, he will stop running and begin walking like a normal cop on foot. * All three vans will be driving in circles around South Broker in a clockwise pattern. * No matter which van Niko puts over first, the van will never contain the flat screens. * After Niko pulls over the vans that ''do not contain the TVs ''and lets them drive away, if the player follows their van, they can notice that the driver of the van will change completely. When Niko pulls the vans over at first, the drivers will be overweight African American men, after he drives away he will become an entirely different NPC with different clothes. In order to see this in action the player will need to let the vans gain a little bit of distance and then perform a carjack on the van. It is unknown why this occurs, but is likely a developer oversight * The flatscreens in the back of the vans are manufactured by Schmidt & Priss. * The mission's name is a reference to Russian author Fyodor Dostoyevsky's novel Crime and Punishment. * The driver of the desired van with the TV's may say "You're making a mistake. We're paying protection money to Kenny Petrovic." * If the player parks the van with the TVs in a parking space and reloads the game, the TVs will disappear. * If the player pulls out the target van (two people in it) and shoot at the driver and the passenger before going close to the window, they will fail the mission, claiming that the van wasn't checked up. Navigation }} de:Crime and Punishment es:Crime and Punishment pl:Crime and Punishment ru:Crime and Punishment Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV